Am Strand
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Severus ist gezwungen, einen Tag am Strand mit seinen Kollegen zu verbringen... Das Ganze ist natürlich höchst schrecklich - wäre da nicht eine liebreizende, neue Kollegin, die sich die Mühe macht, ihm einen schönen Leuchtturm zu zeigen.


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Am Strand**

Es gibt doch nichts Schöneres, als einen warmen, sonnigen Sommertag am Strand zu verbringen, nicht wahr? Möwen kreischen, Wellen rauschen, man kann in Ruhe ein Buch lesen oder einfach nur die Augen schließen und die salzige Luft einatmen.

Theoretisch würde Severus Snape sofort zustimmen – doch es war ein gewaltiger Unterschied, ob man in wohltuender Einsamkeit an den Strand fuhr, oder gezwungen wurde, zusammen mit seinen Kollegen den Tag zu verbringen…

Dementsprechend missmutig saß Severus nun unter einem Sonnenschirm auf einer Picknickdecke und versuchte verzweifelt, das nervtötende Gebrabbel seiner weiblichen Kollegen auszublenden. Vergeblich.

„Hast du schon gehört, dass Matt Linton ein neues Buch rausbringt?", rief Pomona aufgeregt.

„Wirklich?", erwiderte Aurora in derselben hohen Stimme. „Ich hoffe, es wird wieder so romantisch wie beim letzten Mal. Was war eigentlich deine Lieblingsstelle?"

„Eindeutig die, in der er Mary hochnimmt, über die Schwelle trägt und dann die ganze Nacht…"

 _Okay, das reicht nun!_ Schnell stand Severus auf und floh geradezu von diesem schrecklichen Frauengequatsche.

„Hey, Severus!", rief Dumbledore ihm zu, als er sich auf dem Weg zum Wasser befand. „Willst du mitspielen?"

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Severus und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Er hatte ganz sicher keine Lust auf eine Runde Zauberer-Volleyball…

Am Wasser angekommen, zog er sich die Schuhe und Socken aus, krempelte seine lange schwarze Hose hoch und ging ein paar Schritte ins Meer, sodass ihn die Wellen bis zu den Waden reichten. Gemütlich spazierte er so in die Richtung eines Leuchtturms. Er genoss die Ruhe, die ihn immer mehr umgab, je weiter er sich von seinen Kollegen entfernte, denn auf dieser Seite des Strandes waren nur noch Dünen.

Als er eine Weile gegangen war, sah er von Weitem zum ersten Mal jemand anderen. Eine Person kam ihm entgegen, doch außer dass sie einen langen Rock trug, der im Wasser ein wenig nass wurde, konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Unbeirrt ging er weiter – er konnte ja einfach an ihr vorbeigehen, dann hatte er wieder eine vollkommen ungestörte Sicht auf die reine Natur. Doch als er schließlich erkannte, dass der Rock dunkelblau war und dass die Person eine weiße Bluse trug und buschige, braune Haare hatte, erkannte er sie und wusste, dass er nicht einfach so an ihr vorbeigehen konnte…

„Hallo, Severus, begrüßte ihn die Professorin für Arithmantik, als sie vor ihm stand, und lächelte vorsichtig.

„Hallo, Hermine", erwiderte Severus und nickte ihr einmal zu. „Warst du beim Leuchtturm?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Es ist sehr schön dort. Wenn du möchtest, zeige ich es dir."

Er nickte nur.

Sie strahlte, drehte sich um und zusammen gingen sie weiter in die Richtung des rot-weiß-gestreiften Leuchtfeuers.

„Gefällt dir der Ausflug?", versuchte Hermine, Konversation zu machen.

Er gab ihr einen bösen Blick.

Sie lachte leise. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber hier ist es doch ganz schön, nicht wahr?"

„Ich mag die Ruhe hier", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er es sehr schön fand, hier zusammen mit Hermine über den Strand zu schlendern. Für einen kurzen Moment stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, sie immer an seiner Seite zu haben…

Hermine schien einen Vorwurf gehört zu haben, denn sie schwieg.

Einerseits wollte Severus dieses Missverständnis sofort aufklären, denn wenn sie etwas sagte, störte ihn das ganz sicher nicht – sie redete ja nicht so einen Blödsinn wie so manch andere Kollegin – andererseits wusste er aber nicht so genau, wie… Also schwieg er ebenfalls.

„Gefällt _dir_ denn der Ausflug?", sagte er schließlich.

Sie lächelte ihn an und antwortete: „Solange ich mir nicht das Gerede von Pomona und Aurora anhören muss, sondern stattdessen mich in der Gegend umsehen kann oder meine Ruhe am Strand haben kann, sehr."

Er sah sie entsetzt an.

„Was ist?", wollte sie sofort wissen.

„Genau das denke ich auch."

Sie lächelte nur wieder ihr liebreizendes Lächeln und meinte: „Das ist doch gut."

„Ja", murmelte er nur, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Lass uns weitergehen", sagte sie dann und erst da ging ihm auf, dass er vor plötzlicher Grübelei stehengeblieben war.

Den Rest des Weges gingen sie schweigend, auch wenn Severus Hermine unwillkürlich kurze Blicke schenkte.

Als sie angekommen waren, versuchte Hermine die Tür zum Leuchtturm zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. „Verdammt", sagte sie. „Vorhin war die noch offen. Und dabei wollte ich dir doch den schönen Ausblick, den man von da oben hat, zeigen." Sie sah enttäuscht aus. So enttäuscht, dass Severus drastisch wurde.

Er sah sich um, ob sie noch immer alleine waren, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf das Türschloss und dachte: _Alohomora_. Schon sprang die Tür auf und Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem Strahlen, das aber sogleich in ein kleines Grinsen überging. „Also, dass ich mit dir zusammen mal irgendwo einbrechen würde, hätte ich auch nie gedacht."

Severus machte nur eine kleine Verbeugung und deutete mit der Hand einladend auf die Tür. „Nach Ihnen, meine Dame."

„Vielen Dank, mein Herr", lachte Hermine und verschwand im Innern des Leuchtturms.

Severus folgte ihr.

Oben angekommen stellten sie sich an das Geländer und genossen die weite Sicht über das glitzernde Meer.

Hermine atmete tief ein. „Am liebsten würde ich für immer hierbleiben", seufzte sie.

Severus lachte leise.

„Was?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie du hier oben Unterricht gibst", meinte er grinsend.

Hermine stimmte in sein Lachen ein, legte dabei ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm und erwiderte: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so lustig sein kannst?"

Als er auf ihre Hand starrte, fiel ihr erst auf, was sie da getan hatte, und sie zog sie sofort zurück. Leicht errötend wandte sie den Blick ab und sah wieder übers Meer.

Severus überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Hermine vermitteln konnte, dass er es nicht schlimm fand, wenn sie ihn berührte. Sagen konnte er es natürlich nicht, aber wie zeigen? Schließlich legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, strich mit seinem Daumen behutsam darüber und meinte: „Ich denke, wir müssen zurückgehen."

Hermine nickte zwar traurig, schien aber zu verstehen.

Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne gingen sie zurück zu den anderen – schweigend, beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken, auch wenn sich manchmal ihre Finger berührten – natürlich ganz aus Versehen…

„Severus, Hermine!", rief Dumbledore, als sie die anderen erreicht hatten. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Wo seid ihr denn gewesen?"

„Beim Leuchtturm", sagte Hermine unschuldig und deutete auf den nun wieder weit entfernten Turm.

„Ach so", meinte Dumbledore und zwinkerte. „In Ordnung, dann können wir ja wieder zurück nach Hogwarts", rief er dann lauter.

Nach und nach disapparierten die Lehrer, bis nur noch Hermine und Severus übrigblieben. Verlegen sahen sie sich an, denn keiner wollte den anderen wieder verlassen.

„Hermine", hatte Severus plötzlich eine Idee.

„Ja?" Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

„Hast du Lust, nachher noch auf ein Glas Wein bei mir vorbeizukommen?" Gespannt sah er sie an.

„Sehr gerne", strahlte sie.

Auch er gab ein kleines Lächeln von sich.

„Bis gleich", sagte Hermine dann, schenkte ihm noch ein bezauberndes Lächeln und disapparierte schließlich.

Severus sah noch einmal übers Meer, atmete die salzige Luft ein, genoss die Ruhe. Doch dann begann er, breit zu grinsen. Was stand er hier noch herum? Heute Abend hatte er Damenbesuch! Und was für einen schönen und intelligenten noch dazu… Mit einem letzten Blick auf die untergehende Sonne disapparierte Severus ebenfalls und der Strand gehörte wieder sich selbst.

ENDE.


End file.
